ALIVE? - Truely Real
by parise22
Summary: This write up s my entry in daya's girls challenge .. Whoever you r boy/ girl .. Woman / man .. Any gender .. Any nation .. Any religion .. If HUMANITY is still ALIVE within you .. Give a chance to this os .. Plz . .read n review . no cid characters .


9)

hi friends . this write up is my entry in DAYA'S GIRL'S CHALLENGE ...

 **TRUELY REAL** ...

...

...

 **ALIVE ?**

 **... ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **SHE** **IS. D** **EAD.** ... After removing stethoscope from ear .. The doctor declared ...

 **Sister ap inki BODY ko agke procedure ke liye bhej dijiye ..**

Giving further regular instructions ... He turned to go ... Leaving only one person behind .

...

Nurse Martha was starring that pale .. Thin figure laying on bed no 4 blankly ...

Martha murmured to herself. - **BODY** ? .. **Han BODY hi to hain yeh ... 35 salse yahan padi hui ek body ... Ek ZINDA LASH ... Jiske zinda hone ka ek akela saboot thi yeah heart beat monitoring machine ... Bas aj iski reading ruk gayi .. Aur WO mar gayi ...**

She gazed that lifeless machine showing a horizontal line running continuously ... Makung a shrilling noise ...

...

Junior doctor looked at this absent minded looking senior nurse quiet surprisingly ...

Doctor - **sister .. Sham tak bed bhi clean karwa lijiye ... Aur dusre patient ko yaha shift kar dijiye ...**

 **DEATH ?** .. This was just a routine .. Casual incidence for him ... That frequently takes place in any hospital ... **What's so special in it ? A quiet natural happening .**

 **...,...**

...

 **NATURAL ?...**

...

...

Martha nodded while looking at the figure before her ... And she heard him mumbling ...

 **Itne salonse bed ataki padi hui thi ... Aj jakar vacant hui.**

A drop of tear escaped down her blank eyes ... And lips curled up a little sadly .

,...

...

 _ **MARTE HAIN ROZ ... ARJOO ME MARNE KI ..**_

 _ **MOUT ATI TO HAIN .. PAR SATH LE JATI NAHI ..**_

 _ **KYA HAIN YEH SAZA UNN GUNAHON KI MERE ...**_

 _ **JO KABHI MAINE KIYE HI NAHI ...**_

...,...

..

Some memories relateing to that soulless ... skeletal body started flalping before her moist eyes ..

Sister Martha remembered her confrontation with girl .

...

A girl of just 18 years old ... Entered in CITY HOSPITAL. ... Carrying a dream to become a nurse ...

She had all feelings emerging in her ... Little scared ... Curious ... Shy ... Many feelings .

She approached to sis . Martha ...

Girl - **good morning .. Sister ... Dr .sahay ne muze apke pas bheja hain .. Mera nam NIRJA hain ... Nurse Nirja ... Muze ajse yahapar newly appoint kiya hain .. Apke under .. As a trainee .**

Sister Martha was impressed by this young girl in the first meet only .

Martha - **well come to City Hospital .. Nirja... Is hospital ko tum apna dusra ghar hi samzo ..**

And she nodded with a sweet innocent smile .

...

...

Present ...

Martha - **muze kaha Pata tha ki tum sachme is hospital ko apna ghar hi bana logo ?**

Coming near the bed she softly moved her hand in her short ... Bristle hair ...

That rough feeling. ... She remembered ... How much caring she was for her silky long hair .. For her uniform .. For her diet .. In fact for everything that belongs to her ... Which includes this hospital too ... And mainly all her beloved patients ...

But the same time .. She was very strict .. and loyal. towards her work ... Never compromised in her duty . .. Didn't allow others to do so .

...

One day when she caught a sweeper Mohan lal stealing food that was kept for ill dogs ... In animal care ward ... She scoulded him n threatened him to take to dean ...

Martha smiled .. **Bahadur ladki thi ...**

...

...

Another incident flashed before her eyes .

...

 **Didi .. Yeh pede ...** She was standing with a box of sweet meet before Martha with shy smile .. Wearing red tinge on cheeks .. And eyes had many dreams about her future with HIM ...

Martha smiled - **oho .. Nirja to bat pakki ho gayi ?**

 **Nirja - han ..Didi... Unke gharwale bhi raji ho gaye hain ... Ab agle month me shadi hain ...**

She briefed her everything ...

Martha - **congrats Nirja ... Meri tarafse tumhari Aur Dr . Satish ki future life ke liye dhero shubhkamnayen ... I am really very happy for you ... Dr .Satish sachme bahut lucky hain .**

suddenly she got a call from doctor ... And she walked away ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **.Lucky girl..** Martha smiled ...

 **Abhi char sal pahle hi to ayi thi ..aur kitni jaldi sabse ghul mil gayi ..**

 **apni pyari si .. chul buli baton se sabke dil me jagh ban li ...**

 **aur Dr. satish ke dil me to kuch khas hi jagh bana li .. chalo achha hain .. ab dono shadi kar rahe hain ...**

 **Really lucky girl ..**

...

...

...

 **LUCKY ?**

...

...

...

 **That day ..**

Nirja completed her work in basement laboratory ... and checked the time ... it was 8:00 o ' clock in the night ... her duty was over ..

She smiled thinking about next day morning ..

 **They decided to meet for morning tea in canteen ...**

Their busy schedule allowed them to share very few moments together ..

And they were satisfied with it ... this profession was their own choice .. **so no regrets** ...

...

...

She entered in the tiny room next to lab ... and started changing her uniform.

...

And the **SHADOW** hiding there .. pounced on her from behind ..

...

The very next moment .. she was laying on the floor ... effortfully trying to get rescued ...

 **but a MAN always prove to be stronger than a WOMAN... he can rule over her body ... her soul ... her mind .. In every possible way .**

he grabbed her tight and strangled her neck with dog's metal chain ...

Twisted the chain in order to immobilize her, it unfortunately blocked the oxygen flow to her brain, leaving her movements come to ceased ...

...

...

 **One man. ... strong ... overpowering that half cautious body ... lust in those fiery eyes ... and revenge? ...**

 **PLUS ..**

 **A savage twist of one chain... And requirement of 4-5 minutes to reach to climax ...**

 **...**

 **EQUALS ...**

...

 **One broken woman... With brain damage so irreversible that it does not even register images... And perfectly healthy pupils but partially blind for life...**

 **...**

 **...**

The brain damaged condition .. ... blood started gathering in those scared widened eyes ... but maximum brain dead scondition doesn't allow co-ordination between her brain and rest of the body...

...

And ...

...

Her restlessly moving Pupil witnessed .. that monstrous image over shadowing her body ... ripped off her body along with her cloths .. unbearable pain in lower body ... feeble bodily movement ... but not to protest ...

...

...

...

...

...

And he again twisted the chain ...

 **mere khilaf Dean ke pas jayegi tu?.. ab mar yahi par ...**

 **,...**

A sound of something broken ...weak grating sound from her throat ... And darkness gathered before those half open eyes ...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next day**

After nearly 11 hours ... she was found unconscious lying on the floor by a fellow worker. ... in her own pool of blood .

 **...**

 **The** residential doctors phone went on ringing impatiently...

 **Dr. Rao .. sister Nirja hospital ke basement me behosh padi hui mili hain .. plz .. jaldi aiye** ... the call cut hurriedly before anyone could reply ..

...

...

When Dr. Rao reached there .. he was shocked .. could utter only ..

 **Sister .. inhe immediately operation theatre me lijiye .. jaldi...**

...

...

After 5 hours of examination .. and then further surgery ... doctors team came out of the OT.

All nurses gathered around them ..

 **Doctor?.. kaisi hain Nirja?..**

 **Wo thik to ho jayegi na ?**

 **...,...**

 **Hume pata chala hain ki uske sath r .. R .. rap.. e ...?..**

 **..,...**

Many pairs of panicked eyes were looking at them in hopes ...

And the senior most doctor took the situation in his experienced hand ... the bookish knowledge blurted out from the veteran's mouth.

 **Plz calm down ... she is alright .. and alive**.( the last word was barely audible to him too)..

 **As she was dragged by strangling a metal chain around her neck .. unfortunately the tube that supply s oxygen to brain was chocked up.. and brain stopped working ...**

( looking at all panicked faces ).. **no ... not completely .. but partially .. like 90% while 10% is still in working condition ...**

 **And her cortex is also damaged .. it will lead her partial blindness for future ..**

 **Her vocal cord is ruptured ... so ... shayad wo kabhi bol na paye ...**

The whispering sound started raising ..

 **the good news is that ... her heart is in healthy condition ... working properly ..**

 **But ... she is in VEGETATIVE STATE .**

...

Many times medical terms gives so impact on our mind know?..

 **...**

Is she **DEAD ?..NOT ACTUALLY ...** THE HEART IS still WORKING.. **  
**

 **...**

Is she **UNCONCIOUS ?... NOT REALLY ..** matlab hain bhi aur nahi bhi ...

 **...**

Then is she **ALIVE ?... NOT TRUELLY ...** Kuch kaha nahi ja sakta ..

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Then how is she ?...** that piercing subdued voices raised unitedly ..

...

 **She is in COMA ... i.e. in a VEGETATIVE STAGE ...**

...

...

 **Magar?... kya use sexually assult kiya gaya hain?...** one whispering sound became clearly audacious . **  
**

...

the experienced doctor handeled it well **\- Apko head authorities se sab pata chal jayega .. Now excuse us .. Aur han .. You all plz get back to your works.**

...

...

next day morning ...

...

In the Deans cabin ...

... **Dr. Satish ... We can understand your situation . ...**

 **...**

while Dr. Satish was sitting before higher authorities with lowered head ... He was fiddling with his fingers restlessly ... All those fixed gazes making him to feel guilty unwillingly ...

...

Dr. Sahay looked around at all the management members and seniour doctors along with Dr .Rao ... And clearing his throut continued ...

 **Hume pata hain Ye apke liye bahot bada sadma hain .. Hum bhi apke sath hain ... Don't worry nirja will get all required medical help properly .**

 **Apka colleague hone ke Nate muze apse kuch kahna hain ...**

waited for some moments ... He could clearly feel those pair of eyes trying to peep in his mind .

...

 **Dekhiye apke samne bahot hi bright future hain ... Kuch hi dinome ap surgeon banne wale hain ... Fir apki promotion bhi to ho jayegi na ?. ..**

A wave of nod spread through out the cabin ...

 **Aur Hume nirja ke bareme bhi to sochna hain na ? ..**

 **Unhe jab hosh ayega to kya humara ye samaz unhe dignity se jeene dega ...**

 **Unke pariwarwalon ko hi dekhiye ? .. Humne jab unhe Nirja me bareme bataya to in logone sidhe much mod liya ...**

 **Jab Nirja ko hosh ayega tab Kya bitegi unpar ?**

 **Tab kon sambhalega unhe ?**

 **Isi wajhse humne ye decision liya hain ..**

 **I hope ap practically sochenge ? Aur hospital management ka sath denge ?**

 **...**

Dr .Satish slowly lifted his head - **but sir ... Apke is faisle se. meri nirja ko insaf kaha milega ? WO gunahgar to samaz me khuleam ghumega .. Aur meri nirja ?**

 **...**

Mr Rane( management member ) stopped Dr .sahay -

 **Dekhiye. .Dr .satish hum apke jajbat samaz sakte hain ... Nirja ji ko pura nyay milega ...**

 **hum us darinde ke khilaf case file karenge .. OK ..**

 **Aur nirja ji jabtak puri tarahse thik na ho jaye unka khyal bhi rakhenge .. Akhir ye hospital ki hi to jimmedari hain**..( again a wave of nod ) ..

 **. Bas ap inn papers pe signature kar dijiye .**..

And a paper was forwarded before him ... His shaking hand lifted to sign on it .

...

...

The meeting dismissed ... Everyone left except two persons ... Dr. Rao was still blankly starring at a corner ...

Dr. Sahay kept hand on his shoulder ..

Dr. Rao - **nirja ka gunahgar akela WO haiwan nahi ... hum Sab bhi hain ...** He looked at Dr .Sahay with guilt in his eyes ...

 **Usne gunah kiya aur hum use chupa rahe hain ... Maine khud use check kiya tha ... She is brutally sexually assaulted ...ek wahshi .. Darinde ki haiwaniyat ka shikar hui hain WO ... Par fir. bhi main chup hun ...** He sounded weak and under burden ...

 **Kis liye ? ..**. Dr. Sahay didnt reply but pressed his shoulder lightly **...** While Dr. Rao went on revealing all his pain .. His frustration ...

 **Ofcourse humare hospital ki reputation ke liye ... aur apni job ke liye ...  
**

 **Par uska kya ? .. Wo bhi to humara hi ek hissa hain na ? ... ya fir thi ...** ( his tone was very weak ). **  
**

 **Jab WO hosh me ayegi tab ... Kya main ... Kya Hum mese koi bhi usse nazre mila payega ? ...** He was unable to continue further ...

The veteran doctor could easily understand his condition .. He patted his shoulder ...

Dr. Sahay - **Dr .Rao ... Kuch faisle na chahte hue bhi lene padte hain .. Tum samaz jaoge dhire dhire ... Chalo ...**

...

...

...

And the very next day ..

...

Hospital authority published a bulatin regarding the incidence and **hospitals responsible role** ? in it ...

The bulatin was paper out ... The news spread over as a wildfire amonge the society ...

...

It was a head line of most of the city news papers ...

...

 _ **Attack on the nurse ... She has been brutally assaulted and robbed ... Due to severe head injury she is in coma .**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **City hospital me nurse par janlewa humla ... Unhe buri tarhaMara pita gaya aur jewrat ki chori ki gayi ... Nurse abtak behoshi ki halat me hain .**_

...

The police investigation was done ... Culprit was arrested without delay ..

...

...

And ...

 **The Goddess of justice .. Blind folded herself ... This time for a change her ears were also covered not to hear anything unwanted .. or unnecessary ..  
**

 **...**

The black _**ROBE**_ sitting on supreme place .. Looked over the overcrowded court ... a serenel voice echoed the court room ...

...

 **Sari dalilen sunne ke bad** ..

 **Aur har ek pesh kiye hue saboot par gour karne ke bad ...**

 **court muzrim Mohanlal ko nurse Nirja par ... humla karne ke ... Jabran chori ke ... Aur unhe janse Marne ki koshish karne ke jurm ke liye ...**

 **SAT SAAL quid - e - bamushqut ki saza sunwati hain ...**

 **Aur sath hi city hospital ko adesh deti hain ki nurse nirja jab tk puri tarhase thik nahi hoti tabtk unka pura khyal rakhe .,..**

 **...**

the hammer banged the table ... and The court then was dismissed.

...

The culprit, Mohanlal was convicted of assault and robbery for which he was sentenced to concurrent 7 year imprisonments;

...

but, such was **the mockery of life** that he completed his term and was set free from the prison To get back in the light ...

...

...

Flashback ends ...

...

...

present ...

Nurse Martha brushed off the flow of tears from her eyes ...

Martha - **Is republic nation me ... Kaha jata hain hain ki ... Yahan ke INSAF KE MANDIR me** ** **Der hain par Andher nahi hain** ... **

**Is mandir me** ** **her kisiko nyay milta hain**... Us din tumhe bhi nyay mil gaya? ...**

 **Is case se jude hue har us shakhs ne tumhe nyay dilaneme koi kasar nahi chodi ..**. a bitter smile spread over her lips . **  
**

 **...**

All the faces appeared before her eyes ...

 **Her fiance ... Dr who checked her first ... The dean ... Hospital management ... Police ... Media ... And our judicial system...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Humare Is desh me AURAT kO DEVI mana jata hain ... Uski puja ki jati Hain ...**

 **Han ... yeh bat alag hain ki PUJA** **se jyada ... Uska VISARJAN hum badehi dhum dham se karte hain ...**

...

...

...

Some more moments got recall again ...

After courts decision...

...

the social system got busy in its regular gosipings again ... Waiting for next breaking news ...

,...

 **But where was she ?** ... Everybody forgot about her ...

...

...

Her place went on changing from ICU ... To special room ... To a cot in general ward ... And finally in the corner dark,abondoned , tiny room ... As per the convince of the management.

...

... But she didn't mind ...

...

She really didn't mind ... Whether ... The days were changing into months ... Or months turning into years ...

...

...

That day nearly after **7 years** ...

Those silent walls of Her room heard some different human movement other that regularly visiting her fellow nurses ..

...

That famous doctor surgeon .. Sat next to her bed on a chair ... Was Keenly observing her ... **The skinny body ... Short hair ... Food tube going inside the body through nose ... That coiled body position ... Closed eyes but frequently changing expressions ...**

Dr. Satish - **kya muze maf karogi ?**

A light smile appeared on that face but suddenly vanished ... And replaced by a pain ... A loud scream echoed the room.

Nurse Martha was standing silently behind him ... Replied ...

Martha - **wO inn sabse dur ja chuki hain ... Ab use is sabse koi fark nahi padta hain .. Uski duniya is char diwaronme qaid ho gayi hain ... Shayad humesha ke liye ?**

 **Ap bhi apni life me age badh rahe hain ye khushi ki bat hain ..**

 **...**

Dr. Satish got up and walked towards the door ...

...

Martha - **ek request hain sir .. Ab yahan wapas kabhi mat aiye ...**

 **Jis Nirja ko ap jante the yeah wo nahi rahi ... Apni Nirja ko yadon me sambhal kar rakhiye ...**

He took a last glance at her ...

and stopped hearing ...

 **Are Han sir ... Apko. SHADI MUBARAK ho ...**

 **...**

His lips got a forceful smile ... And immediately he left the room .. With tears of guilt in his eyes .

...

Martha came near her ...softly touched her forehead ... **Chal tera sponging ka time ho gaya hain ...**

 **The room occupied with sudden cessation of sound ..**

...

...

...

After that visit ...

She remained .. Ignored by whole world ... was called alive because of favor of her fellow worker friends ... And off course her loyal healthy heart .

...

Slowly she went behind the **curtain of oblivion** of the society ... A thick layer of dust gathered over the weak memory of crowd mind .

...

...

She remained laying in bed with hands and feet flexed. Splints were being used to assist in keeping her limbs straight.

Sometimes she went into a foetal position. Cried loudly, ... wept softly... Laughed manically... Alternates between laughing and crying... She Also had spells of screaming which can last upto two hours.

 _ **The sinful ... Cursed life of a woman ? ...**_

...

...

...

One morning rose with agitation in her room .. Dust of forgetfulness was dusted from the crowd mind .

Nirjas friend ... A social worker and journalist . Nina ..filed a plea in supreme court ... Requesting to end her unending pain ... **EUTHANASIA.** ... In a simple word .. **MERCY KILLING..**

Court refered to a medical council to examine her current condition ...

...

...

and the result was shocking ...

 **SHE WAS A VIRTUALLY DEAD PERSON ...LIVING HER LIFE ON THE SUPPORT OF VENTILATOR .**

...

Nirja was not blessed.

She was largelly brain dead.

She was cortically blind.

She was unable to speak, walk , have no control on her body movement ...

She had atrophying bones, wasting muscles. ...

Mostly She felt pain, this part of her brain was a sly survivor, it continued to be healthily alive.

...

the decision came ...

nirja has to continue live her sinfull life ..

 **because mercy killing is the provision for those few blessed people who have their BRAIN COMPLETLY DEAD .**

 **and nirja had curse to live with PARTIAL brain survivor condition .**

 **...**

...

But **salute to those nurses** .. Who selflessly ... Without expecting any returns .. Altruistically ... Volunteered their friend ... they did every possible help of their friend till her end ...

...

...

and NIRJA ... continued to suffer for more years ... And thus SHE dwelt in her twilight zone.

...

...

TODAY ... finally . **. GOD** felt a **little MERCY** on her ... and he rescued her from this not so eternal world forever...

This was too another mockery of life that the heart which accompanied her through out this soulless life ... **Ceased at once** ... She died due to severe **HEART ATTACK...**

...

...

...present ...

...

While starring that face sleeping peacefully in the lap of death ... nurse MARTHA felt a touch on her shoulder ... after wiping her tears ...she turned to see the person ..

it was nurse MEENAKSHI ... the next close person to NIRJA after MARTHA ...

...

looking at her she said .

meenakshi - **humare religion me kaha jata hain ki ... " humare pichale janm ke papon ki saza hume iss janam me milti hain ... shayad NIRJA wohi saza bhugat rahi thi " ...**

 **...**

 **martha - ya to fir jaise hum kahte hain ... humare GOD. ki tarha wo bhi HUM SABKE paponki saza bhugat rahi thi ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **par agar yeh dalilen bhi humare dil ko shanti na de paye to ... shayad BHAGWAN hain hi nahi ... aur NIRJA iska ek JEETA JAGTA ? saboot thi.**

 **...**

 **...**

For the first time,

MARTHA felt ... **THERE IS PEACE IN HEARING ABOUT THE END OF A LIFE ...**.

because sometimes, **IT IS ONLY DEATH THAT CAN BRING AN END TO SOMEONE'S SUFFERINGS** ..

...

...

 **END ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N - the incidence .. No actually a whole lifes story .. Written over here is a TRUELY REAL ONE .**

 **...**

Most of you must have read or heard about a nurse's death in Mumbai .. A month ago ... She was 67 yrs old when died. And remained in vegatative state for more then 4 decades ( exactly 42 yrs .) . after that incident.

when I read that news .. Couldent stop myself from gathering. more information about it .. So searched for more information on internet ...

 **...**

N what I found **.. Left me completely empty minded ...shocked ... The WOMAN in me shuddered from inside out ..**

 **...**

The info compiled and rearranged here is only my work as a writer .. That. I wanted to bring in front of you all ... So arranged it in a little dramatical way .. The character names r changed .. N dialogues given to them is my fiction work completely ..

 **...**

 **Hope while doing so .. I haven't hurt any ones feelings .. Or violated any of the rules of this challenge ? .. If unknowingly this happened .plz let me know about it ...**

 **Also s** **ome harsh language is used here .. I do apologies for everything in advance .**

Friends ... I dont want you to feel pity on her ... Or to show sympathy ...and then forgetting everything just to move on .

 **My aim is to call the HUMANITY in you .. Plz ..**. Peep in your heart ... And ask yourself ...

...

 **Where this so called civilized ... Modern world is leading to us?**

 **While building concrete houses do our hearts too became concretized?**

 **The list is unending ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[ * To live a life is RAREST thing ... Most of us just EXIST .. that Is all - Oscar Wilde . *]**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Plz share ur views .**

 **Waiting ... Apki parise22.**


End file.
